Crystallization
by cynthash
Summary: After the Great Freeze and the following homecoming, Arendelle's royal family is still divided - by responsibility this time. Family and friends must come together to solve this conundrum. What else are they for, right?
1. Chapter 1

"Elsa, _please_! Don't shut me out again. We just got our lives back!" It felt like Anna was talking to a wall. Three weeks after laying her own life down for her sister(_I wish she'd act more like it!)_, and life felt like it hadn't changed. Only now, instead of Elsa, her sister, shut in her room... (_Seriously, _WHY?), it was Queen Elsa, always "fulfilling her duties." Nothing had ever changed, she was just hiding behind a wall of duty. Instead of... whatever her reasoning was for shutting herself in the godawful room for 13 **years**. Their parents weren't even there to keep her in her room for the last few. _And what's changed_, thought the Princess. _What's changed, really, if I still don't have a family._

There was a spot Princess Anna loved, in the castle's northern wing, in the tower. If you looked from there to the north, you could see the great castle of ice the newly-crowned Queen had made. Virtually the only monument to her own creativity and freedom. It was the only reminder the young Princess had, that she had a sister at all, really. _Maybe I'll take to talking through her door again. It never really got any sort of response, but knowing she heard me made all the difference. I needed to talk... just talk out everything. So I didn't go cuckoo. _Nearing the castle's library, Anna stopped, and peered in. The servants were allowed to read at their leisure, of course. Queen Elsa, for all her absence, seemed to have made things a little less stuffy, with new rules and amended requirements.

The Queen herself had made her workspace in the adjunct to the library. Mostly, the door was closed. Today, it was open, and aged servants and courtiers bustled through the small space. Above their din, Anna could hear the Queen, in the midst of giving her latest presentation to the miniature mob of pencil-pushers.

"... if we allowed the Irish more time in summer, to fish, we could conceivably increase the profits of our..."

"But they're savages! Give them an inch; they'll take a mile. I **told** His Majesty they were like this..."

"Lord Praxton! Need I remind you that you're an observer?"

"... my home too!"

There was no use. The little boys would squabble over their treats like... well, little boys. They could prattle for hours.

"Your Highness! This is an extremely sensitive matter! You shouldn't be here. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Spinning, the Princess saw the source of the voice. A middle-aged men, Kai had been the steward of their household for many years. The story went, he had been the King's best friend, at some time in the distant past. Now he and his sister, Gerda, were the closest thing to family Anna had. And yet, there was distance. Master and servant. Well, _Mistress_ and Servant. But who was keeping score on that, anyways? Nevertheless, Kai was as complicit in the Queen's indisposal as anyone, really. He kept strangers and new faces away from Elsa whenever possible. The lapse in his constant managing of her time, a few weeks ago, was largely because he couldn't help the Queen with her heart. He was the late King's fatherly influence. If you could call it that, _I guess_.

"Kai! I was just looking for you." The Princess wasn't good at lying, but Kai was too old to unravel the crinkles and mysteries of her life. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered, was Anna's heart. She'd nearly gotten herself killed, over and over, indirectly plunged the kingdom into a harsh and indomitable ice age(however temporary), nearly gotten the new Queen killed, nearly helped start a war that would have destroyed the city-state, and had been reckless(_Only in the minds of the inbred royalty of the continent_) with the reputation of Arendelle itself. Maybe she should just stop. Giving random ice harvesters and traders some trinkets(_And that's all they were, really. Weren't they. A drop in the bucket, compared to the gold that we keep in the vault._) didn't begin to make up for almost destroying the people's lives, did it?

_Whatever. I just want a good book, and to spend time looking at the wonders my sister... is responsible for._

"Your Highness? You were saying?" Kai interrupted her internal soliloquy.

"Hm? Oh, right. Um, the library-master. Have you seen him?"

"Uhhhmmmm... Anton? I saw him down the hall, just before I saw you. I think he's in the washroom. He should be out in a minute, Your Highness."

"Good, thank you Kai. I don't want to interrupt, I was just looking for him."

With a smiling, nod of her head, Princess Anna of Arendelle turned away, and thought about her sister, the Queen, as she found a seat in the hall, to wait for the old man that kept their library in running order. _Maybe she'll be alone, at the end of this meeting. Maybe I'll get to talk to her, just for a moment. Try to get a foot into her schedule. _Were it only so easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dropping the history tome off for Anton, Anna saw the wall clock; it was time for supper. Casting one more glance at the door to the Queen's Study, her shoulders slumped. _Not today either_. Frowning, the Princess made her way to the kitchen, intent on taking whatever she could find to her personal chambers. She didn't hear the door close behind her, as she tried to find any kitchen staff.

"Cotersson? Hello?"

Calling the chef's name did no good, there was no one in ear shot. _But the room is colder than usual..._ Turning, she found herself run over by the Queen herself. Anna yelped, and was completely shocked!

Elsa rammed her mouth, her slender arms stroking her sister's hips. _What the..._ Elsa pushed them into the wall, and Anna couldn't move anymore, feeling a sharp chill on her ankles. The Queen tore Anna's bodice open, and groped for her clavicle hungrily.

Finally finding a breath, Anna found herself speechless. Holding back a silent scream, as her sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, bit her throat with a fury that only matched the cold glory she possessed. Gasping, the Princess fought for her balance, and grabbed Elsa's arm, pulling herself to the closed eyelids of the Queen.

_She's the Queen, she can just take what she wants. I can't fight it..._

Elsa's eyes opened, and Anna couldn't breathe. Tears overflowed the Queen's eyes; she was terrified. Hugging Anna with a grip that could suffocate a grown man, she cried into her sister's shoulder.

"I'm sorry... _sniffle_ … I'm so sorry, Anna!"

Anna did the first thing that came to mind, and bit her sister's ear.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL!"

_At least that worked_, Anna thought to herself. _Now I can breath... why is she crying?_

Fighting an apologetic whine, Anna embraced her sister. _A tiny bit more sane, this time_, she told herself with a grim smile.

"Elsa... shhhhhh..."

The Queen kept sobbing and sniffling into her shoulder. The most contact Anna had had with her own sister in almost a month's time... _Sheesh, at least she's here. Life seems a lot more manageable, when she's here with me_, she thought. Anna patted the still whimpering monarch(_Is this her game face? Or am I really hugging my best friend?_), and kissed her ear, where she had bitten her. Angry red marks overshadowed a trickle of blood, and Anna couldn't help but suck as she kissed.

The Queen finally pulled back, and Anna got her first good view of the room, since... _Elsa... she... froze it all..._ The fire in the hearth was even frozen. Icicles and washes of ice coursed everywhere, and Elsa stood, frozen tears plummeting over her cheeks. This was awful, and Anna had to fix it. Now.

"Anna, I-"

"NO. You barged in here, crying, kissed me like a sex slave, and froze the room? What on earth is going on, Elsa?" Anna demanded. A rivulet of life dribbled from her neck, uncaring for the one who it gave sustenance.

"Anna... please... listen to me!" Elsa almost started convulsing in her tears.

_Oh, what's going on is bad. Very, very, very bad._

"Anna-"

"Three weeks, Elsa. I haven't had a sister for three weeks. Talk to me!" Now Anna cried, tears of rage and heartbreak squirming down her rosy cheeks. "Tell me... please." Putting her hands on her sister's shoulders, she turned Elsa's face up to hers with a finger.

"Please, Elsa. Please open up. We just got through..." Anna waved her hands at the ice surrounding them. In truth, she feared her sister more by the day. There seemed no indication her heart was ever going to produce light and laughter ever again. The ice surrounding them was all Anna saw of her sister. _Pain, loneliness, fear. _

"Anna... please let me explain."

"Alright, it's not like I could get out if I wanted, anyways. You're the Queen, and even I answer to you."

"N-no, Anna! Please. Just... calm."

Waving her fingers, a pair of snowy pillows conjured on the floor. Elsa was Mistress of Snow, and even it bent to the whim of her heart.

"Sit, Anna. Please."

Biting her lip in a nervous tic, Anna did as she was told, being careful to watch the Ice Queen, as she was called in the streets, as she did so. Watching the only family you have treat you like a toy one second, a teddy bear the next, and then royalty the next... it was confusing. Very. Confusing.

"I've been kept busy... since the whole 'homecoming'."

"I've noticed," Anna replied dryly. "I haven't had family, or an equal to talk to, since then."

Elsa tensed. _Was this really how Anna thinks? That she's above everyone... but me?_

"Kai..."

"He's been busy keeping me away from you. He says it's stuff I wouldn't understand, and that I would just make your life harder. Was he right?" Anna posed the question. _If I'm locked in here, then I still can let her see the only thing she doesn't control... the hearts of others._

"No, Anna! You... you mustn't believe it... You... no..."

"Then what's really going on, Elsa? You don't have to listen to him! You're the Queen, for crying out loud! They're the ones who need you."

"I... Anna... fine. You want to know what's happening?"

"Yes!", Anna snapped. This horrible routine was just starting to seem like her life.

"Fine. The winter, you helped me unthaw... thank you, by the way."

Anna just huffed and fidgeted. _Was this all she locked me in here for?_

"Well, it destroyed our crops, little as they are. I forced an early migration of fish away from our frozen clime. You'd think they'd not care, but it seems I'm the only one that can live in a castle of ice. And not care."

Anna looked up at her sister, finally seeing a little of the horrible load her sister bore. _Only the tip of the ice... aw, never mind._

"You're a person too. I didn't demand constant contact. Only a sister, again."

"But the people, they didn't suffer like this under our father-"

"No! Our father was not a good man! He took my sister, locked you in a room for over a decade, and made you so afraid of yourself, that you almost turned this kingdom into a ghost!"

It was Elsa's turn to flinch, and she didn't disappoint.

"Do you hear me, Ice Queen? Our father saved everyone in the world! Except his own **family**. We're just pawns, Elsa."

"N-no... Anna... " Elsa choked. "He... he failed you- us. He failed us, Anna. But he gave an example for a benevolent ruler."

"A benevolent ruler that keeps his family locked away?" Anna sighed.

"Kai has been keeping me going for all this time, Anna. I messed things up, impulsively changing trade partners like that."

"And?"

"People are **starving**, Anna."

"You're the queen! In a castle, for goodness' sake! They have no power, when you can lock a room totally down."

Now Elsa was angry. Biting her tongue a bit, she lowered her voice to room level again.

"And what do you think will happen, if I shut out the people, Anna? They'll riot, and find a new Queen. And all the ice, snow, and musket balls, won't keep us alive, Anna. We're hostages here. Worse than you know. Sweden has already started the whole revolution thing. Who do you think is next?"


	3. Chapter 3

The rebuttals from both the sisters had stung, badly. But it was only a day later, and Anna had already forgotten to be mad at Elsa. _I just can't stay mad at her, can I?_

The Queen had secluded Anna from her presence; this much was clear from the way Kai had constantly shooed her away from the north wing, where the Queen's Study was. Since she couldn't be around her sister, Anna decided to talk to her one true friend outside the palace._ I guess he's a friend_, she thought. _Even with the history between us. Hopefully, he can forget it._

Trudging up the slopes leading to the Northern Mountain Range, the Princess stopped at the lone cabin before her. _ Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. If Kristoff's not banned yet, I'll pick up his trail here._ Tromping up to the door, she heard men's voices inside.

"I don't care! You don't deserve it!"

"Oaken, we've been over this. I don't want it!"

"The Hell you don't! I saw the way you look at her. You're-"

Swinging the door rapidly, Princess Anna of Arendelle glowered at the two men, who obviously felt awkward about their words in her company.

"Kristoff."

"Ulp? Yes, Your Highness?"

Wordless, Anna grabbed his wrist and tugged him out to his sleigh.

"Drive. To the Mountain."

"Your Highness?"

"You know which one. Get us there. I need someone to talk to, and you're the best I have right now."

"Uhhhh... yessi- Y-yes ma'am!"

Anna was quiet the rest of the ride, preferring to look at the scenery zipping by them. The harvester beside her just sat in fear of his simple life being taken from him. He didn't dare speak.


	4. Chapter 4

Pushing open the massive doors, Anna breathed a sigh of relief, stepping into the ice castle for the first time in... forever? _At least this is calming me a bit. That ride was enough to make me lose a few lunches. _

"Alright, let's find a place to sit," she said, idly.

"Only an ice palace could possibly have a place not to sit down," Kristoff drawled carefully.

It wouldn't do, to set off the seemingly fragile emotions of a relation to an ice queen. Kristoff gulped at the thought, and cast about for anything to sit on.

"Now we can talk!" Anna announced, and sat against the elegant banister of the ice stairs.

"What do you need?"

"I... I need someone to talk to."

"... about... what?"

With a deep sigh, Anna slumped her shoulders. _Just what __**did**__ she really want to talk about? Something, for sure. But what?_ The mountain man stopped waiting for an answer, and just looked at a corner.

"You never offered me a real explanation."

Anna started, and instantly contorted her face into hurt.

"Really? What else is there to say?"

"Why, for instance."

"Why, what?"

Kristoff darkened. This wasn't really answering his feelings. _Does it seriously not matter, to her? _

"Why you just... broke up with me?"

It was a start. Feelings were a start.

"What was I supposed to say?" Anna retorted.

"I dunno; answer the one question I posed, I guess?"

Anna stood, resolving to tell him what he wanted, at long last. And that's when they heard the crunch of fresh snow behind her. Spinning, she found herself hard pressed to stop, of the slippery surface of the floor, and all she saw was white.

Growling softly, the snow golem peered down at its rare guests, and was self-conscious about the tiara on its head. For the first time in forever.

"Uhhhh... I guess this is where you say something to it, Anna? Something to convince it we're not foes, or something?" Kristoff whined.

"Oh... oh... right." Anna recovered from her initial shock quickly, and turned her eyes upward, to the golem's.

"Do you recognize me?" Anna asked.

A nod.

"Good. Please give us the room to ourselves," Anna commanded, secretly afraid her word didn't bind the creature. "We have private matters to discuss, and we'd appreciate it."

Turning, the beast left, and the two humans in the room exhaled slowly, still afraid of the beast's capacity for duplicity. _Well, _they both thought, _That was probably the best way it could have gone._

Turning, slowly this time, back to Kristoff, Anna cleared her throat.

"Kristoff, I didn't lie to you," She began. "I really just don't feel like I can do a relationship. Right now, anyways."

Biding his time, the man watched her curiously, waiting for more.

"It's just that... I just got betrayed, relationship-wise, and I was desperate to have someone near me... It's not an explanation, but it's what I know."

Sighing, Kristoff straightened his back against the wall. It was probably the best explanation he'd ever get, so it was better to just leave it now.

"Well... thanks. I'm sorry I blew up. I'll just let you figure it out, okay?"

Anna turned her eyes to the floor. It wasn't often, that someone made her feel responsible for her own confusion. _Why did I not want this man again?_

"So, what's bothering you? You dragged me here, so let's hear it, and I'll tell you what I think."

"I... don't know where to start," Anna mumbled. _No, I know exactly where to start. But how is he supposed to know what to say, if I don't give him the background information?_

"... Look. It's tearing you up, I know that. So just tell me, okay?"

"I don't know where to start, Kristoff." _Why, oh why, did I think I might not want him? Oh right. I don't really know what I want anymore, at all._

"Then start from the beginning." Anna felt wide, calloused hands on her shoulders. Looking up, she saw a smiling Kristoff.

"Then start from the beginning," Kristoff repeated. "I'm your friend, and you can tell me what's going on in here." He pointed to her heart.

_That's right, _Anna thought. _He's my friend, not my ex. Not right now._

Letting out tension in the form of a sigh, Princess Anna started from the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

"It started being stressful, just before Elsa was crowned."

Kristoff paused. He had been minding his own business, back then. No princesses, no royalty, no one to make him feel inferior...

"I was just so excited! I mean, I was going to **finally **see my own sister again, and I didn't know what she'd think of me."

"Go on... " intrigued, Kristoff continued to listen.

"I didn't know if she'd like my looks, or if she'd want to laugh and have fun like we used to, and stuff.

I thought we'd get to know each other again, and we'd do stuff together, and be best friends.. forever!" Anna continued.

"I thought... well, then the freeze happened."

"And then?"

To be honest, Kristoff was sorta wondering where this was going already. Yawning stealthily, he braced himself for a long sit-in, of listening to Anna pour her heart out.

"Well, then Elsa was gone, and I was so worried, and someone had to run things, but I wasn't qualified, and I was too busy chasing Elsa, and then Hans(that jerkface) started being nasty, and-"

"Anna, you're stumbling over your words again," Kristoff said to a slightly ashamed Princess.

"Oh... I'm... I'm sorry!" Anna recovered quickly.

"That's alright. Just... just take it slow, okay? Deep breaths." he reminded her.

"Oookay." Breathing in slowly, and then exhaling unhurriedly, Anna calmed herself down.

"Alright. So where were you?"

"Oh right. After the thawing of all the snow..."

"Interesting that you brought us here, to talk about thawing snow," Kristoff remarked sardonically.

"Ehehe. Well, here's the thing: I thought, after the great thawing, that I'd have a sister again. You know what happened?"

"What?"

"I did. For one day. After the thaw, Elsa and I spent **one** day together. I thought we'd be past all the hiding!"

"And... ?"

"Well, we're here. And guess who isn't around for me to talk to?"

"Haven't you been able to speak to her at all? I mean, a castle is a big place, and she's busy, but..."

"And that's the trouble, Kristoff! She's been holed up, for three weeks, in her study. Talking with old windbags about crop failures and fishery agreements!"

"For three weeks? She hasn't done anything else?"

"No, she's been holed up in there. She says the people suffered because of her."

"She's right, you know..."

"I know, but she doesn't have to stop being my best friend, you know."

"No, you're right," he replied. "she's failing in that regard. I agree."

Pacing again, Anna stopped and faced him.

"Alright, so that's the background, right?"

"Right."

"Things changed yesterday. I talked to her. Finally."

"Oh? That's a good thing. Did it help you?"

"Well, yes," Anna furrowed her brow. "but it raised as many questions, as it answered."

"Well, don't stop now."

"First, I'm just getting a book back to the library, right? And then I'm off to the kitchen for a snack, you follow?"

Nodding, Kristoff closed his eyes, and rested his head against the wall.

"It keeps coming back to Elsa, you know." 

"Huh?" this jolted Anna back out of reverie.

"Everything you say. It keeps coming back to her."

"Oh... I.. hadn't noticed." A reddening Anna made a small peep in reply, and fell silent, things rearranging in her head.

"So? What happened at that point?"

"What?"

"When you went for a snack."

"Oh, right!" Anna mentally slapped herself. _Stay on track, you! _

"Well, the room went cold. Then she was there."

"Elsa."

"Yeah. She said we had to talk. And... and-"

Anna fell to her knees, softly depositing herself on the floor with a sob.

"She said we had to talk," she continued, "But I yelled at her."

Looking up to Kristoff's face, Anna was reminded that she shouldn't be this feeling this so much. _It's a small deal, right?_A single tear ran down her cheek, alerting her skin to the fact that she was not handling herself well.

"Whoa! Hey, don't come apart on me!" Kristoff chided suddenly. It was painfully obvious, that she had a lot of feelings about this. More than she let on.

"Huh? O-oh. I'm sorr-y.." she mumbled, drying her tear with a mitten.

"Go at your own pace, alright? I don't want you to be sad, unless you need to be. Okay?"

She looked up again, and smiled through her sadness.

"Thank you Kristoff. I'll start... talking again."

"Alright, that's better."

"So, as soon as I turned around, she kissed me."

"She WHAT?"

"She... yeah. It was soft, chilly, wet, and very forced... Kristoff, it felt like she was apologizing."

Stirring his tongue into talking seemed awkward. _Was this the real reason?_

"So... what'd you do?"

Blushing, Anna looked to the ground beside her, willing it to swallow the situation whole, and for her to never have this awkwardness again.

"I... bit her. Bit her ear, I mean. Hard."

"Really? That's sorta adventurous, for sisters." Kristoff began to chortle.

"This isn't a joke, Kristoff! I didn't ask for it, and it's all I could think. She hurt me, in taking me by surprise, and so I hurt her back. Simple as that!"

"Really?" The chortling ceased, and Kristoff fought his face into seriousness again. "Okay, no laughing. I promise. So what happened next?"

"Well, we had some words. She wanted to tell me why, and she explained this whole deal about fishing and farming and stuff." 

"And you talked over her. Got it."

"That isn't all. She froze the room, Kristoff. She froze the damn **fire** itself."

At this, the mountaineer blanched a little. _To hurt Anna..._

"I couldn't go anywhere. I was her prisoner."

"Do I want to know?" Kristoff said glumly.

"It won't be weird after this, I promise," Anna retorted quickly.

"Alright... then keep going."

"Yeah. Well, then she let me go. As quickly as she had locked me in."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well, wow." Kristoff stroked his chin. "That's... odd?"

"Yeah." Anna plopped down beside the stairs again.

"Can I offer up a theory?" Kristoff asked.

"I'd be glad to hear it... I mean, I thought you were just being another yes man, all that time."

"Alright, well... here. Elsa doesn't know how to be around people, Anna. She wants to be friendly. But she doesn't know how, and now she's trying to be affectionate."

"Hm." Anna turned it over in her head a few times. "I like that. It seems to explain a lot."

"Yeah... "

They sat in silence for a minute, and Anna piped back up.

"Hey, I got one question."

"Shoot."

"Huh?"

"Uhhhh... Go ahead?" Kristoff scratched at his neck somewhat nervously. _Has she never heard that metaphor?_

"Oh! Ummmm... right." Anna started out hesitantly.

"So... why is this such a big deal to me?"

"Why's what such a big deal to you?"

"This... with Elsa."

"It's not like things haven't been a bit harebrained lately, right?" Kristoff joked, lightly.

"Yea-yeah. I guess so." Anna let her shoulders droop again. Kristoff could see the unanswered question in her eyes.

"Alright, so that's not all. I'm guessing. Am I right?"

"No... no, it's not."

"Alright, then. So what else is bothering you?"

Kristoff looked outside, and noted the sun, about to set. It'd be time to go, right now. _But Anna's this important... right? Princesses are, right?_

Letting a deep breath out, Anna began again.

"Right, well. The kiss."

Kristoff twitched a little. He wasn't taking the knowledge well, but at least he wasn't trying to hurt her... yet. That had to be good.

"What about it?"

"I can't stop thinking about it," Anna paused for a moment.

"I thought about it, every waking second, after she ran away from me, after... freezing the kitchen."

She continued, "I had a dream about it last night." She turned to look at him, briefly.

"Kristoff, I can't get it out of my head."

"Well... at the risk of sounding cheap, can we go soon?" he flicked his thumb at the window. _Right. Damn sun. Elsa could make it better... wait, WHAT?_

"Okay, but can you answer that, at least?"

"... I... wow. Um, so... what do you want to be to her?"

Looking to her left shyly, Anna said nothing.

"Well, look. Maybe you need to try others." 

"NO!" she roared. "No others!"

"Whoa, whoa! I was just... saying, alright? People tend to focus a lot on what they think is important, okay?"

She just looked at the ground.

"Look, I'm just saying that maybe you'll find what you're looking for in someone else, okay?" _Please let that be me._

"Fine."she rose, and looked to the window. "We need to go. Ride me to the castle, please?"


	6. Chapter 6

Pacing in a small room, Queen Elsa should have noticed the spot on the rug, that she was wearing through. But she was busy. Oh, the day had been busy, but now that night had fallen, she was left alone with her thoughts, and paced in the normal corner of her room. A sigh.

_Focus, Elsa. Focus! Just what do I really think of Anna? _

Sitting on the floor by the door was the one thing in her room that reminded her of the Princess, so that was the obvious... _beginning of understanding my own feelings?_

Sliding down the door til she had collapsed on the ground, Elsa chuffed out a sigh of relief. At least she remembered her feelings here, in regards to Anna. _But I don't really know how to explain it to myself, do I?_

Rising to her feet again, she went to the only window in the room. Dark as the night was, the lamps and outlines of the buildings were still visible. _If one of them had been apart from their only family for over a decade, what would they want, if they met that one person again? Friendship? Friendly acquaintances? Pretend like nothing's going on?_

But they** weren't** like her. She was the queen, and she got whatever she gave the smallest hints of wanting... _ right?_ _Or is this different?_

Sighing, Elsa thought about the other things she'd always pent up inside her. Ice magic, that could help people(_Maybe?_), the desire to just be a simple peasant, The conflicting desire to ensure her own safety(_If the throne isn't good for that, what __**is **__it good for?_), and the desire to be free of all the expectations. _This life is easy, but what will I think in twenty years?_ The Queen settled back in her bed, and tugged the covers up. This wouldn't be easy, 'til the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna woke with a grunted moan. Sunlight streaming in, through the open window, the Princess of the tiny city-state of Arendelle let the sounds of dock workers, foot messengers, and cart drivers, accompany her ascent into awareness.

_Have these always had a hole in them? _Tossing aside yet another pair of stockings, Anna slouched her shoulders, and looked in the mirror. _I'm avoiding the real problem._ Biting her lip, she recalled the conversation of the previous afternoon, up in the icy beacon of hope. _What do I really want? _She asked her mind. When no response came, she again dug in her drawer of stockings. _I really need to speak to a handmaid about this._

Not hearing the soft knock at the door, Anna turned away from her sock drawer, and contemplated her drawing again. Elsa. Her dream. It was of Elsa, and she drew a picture of the scene, exactly as it had played out in her mind.

_The Queen, regal and seemingly commanding much bigger people, to cut the slabs of ice from the river. 'It'll be fine,' she said to a younger woman standing beside her. 'I froze the river solid, and no one will fall in.' Chewing a lip, the unknown woman watched the workers, and reclined on a woolen blanket on the riverbank, the sovereign gracing the expansive surface with her relaxed form, though it was still upright and diligent to supervise the crew. Just as the dream was to fade away, the Queen turned to the woman, and embraced her, planting a swift, chaste, kiss on her face._

Anna had awoken, trembling. The linens of the bed felt gritty with dirt and sweat, and a feeling of fiery ice water coursed through her, tightening her abdomen. Had... she just imagined her own blood sister, in a relationship? And why was the younger woman's face obscured to her?

A repeated knock jolted her back to her thoughts, and she moved over to the doorknob, and turned it. Seeing the all-powerful Queen of Arendelle, Anna tensed, and forgot the feelings of the moment before, as she regarded her visitor.

"I... can come in, right?" Elsa murmured, somewhat bemusedly.

"Oh! Come right in!"

Anna closed the door behind her, and turned to regard a Queen, sitting on one of her recliners. _So, a relaxed visit? _Anna wondered.

"What's going on?" Anna stammered out.

Giggling lightly, the Queen said nothing, and gestured to a chair beside her. _Alright..._

"Anna, I need to talk to you."

Anna narrowed her eyes, then adopted an air of unsureness. _Safe, I guess._

"About what happened... two days ago," the Queen drawled out slowly.

"I **was **wondering about that."

The Queen blushed, clearly being flustered a little, and forged on.

"I... don't think we can ever have a sister-sister thing... like we used to." Elsa began, her speech lilting at first, then cracking a little. Stress was something they had in common, Anna noted. _At least there's that._

"Go on... ?"

"Well, I haven't really figured out what I really want with you, you know," Elsa continued, feeling less sure of herself every second.

Anna said nothing, and traced her sister's jawline with her eyes.

"I think... I think I'd like to start as... friends, maybe?" the Queen lilted out nervously.

"I... like that."

"Glad to hear it."

Anna bit her lip, as Elsa stretched a hand towards hers.

"I think I have something I need to air with you," she started, feeling a little smaller than usual. _Why?_

"Alright," the hand pulled back from its intended target, and Anna felt the slightest tinge of discomfort.

"I... well..." motioning helplessly to the picture on her bed, Anna worked her jaw thoughtfully.

"Yes, I see it. What is it?" Elsa turned back to her sister, the question leaving her lips like a shower of soothing cool rain.

_She can see what it is, I'm sure._

"It's a picture I drew."

"Yes, it's lovely. What was your inspiration?"

"Well, you see." Anna pushed her fingers together, and pulled a solitary thread of hair out of her face. _Oh, I hate bedhead._

"Hm?" her sister turned to her, smiling.

"Well, I had a dream. And you were initandtherewasiceharvestinggoingonand-"

Pulling in a breath quickly, Anna lost her thoughts.

"Easy!"

Her sibling's giggled response was too much to not like, and Anna directed her body to inhale, and exhale, a little slower this time.

"So, what's it about?"

"Well, it sort of was a little funny, you see."

Anna wished for anything to hide behind, as a blush crept up her neck, and started to burn in her ears.

"I wasn't in it, at all. I think. But you were, giving orders and sitting down on this woolen blanket by the bank and.."

Anna blushed, and trailed off.

"And?" Elsa coaxed a bit.

"Well, that's all there was to it. I think." _ Like Hell._

"Oh. Um, so is that what you needed to air?"

Anna felt like a little girl again. It was hell, trying to convince herself to drop this. _But she couldn't very well tell her own sister that she featured in what seemed like a wet dream... right?_

"We-well, I guess that's that. But there's something else!" Anna spouted hurriedly.

"Well, I have an hour. Kai finally eased off, today," the Queen smiled sweetly. "I guess he thought me running off yesterday was a good sign, to start taking it easy. And we got most of the emergency work done, anyways."

Anna drooped her shoulders, and relaxed a bit. _Only an hour? Can't that (nice)old coot give me __**at least**__ the rest of my life with my Elsa?_ Anna stopped her internal dialogue with a shake of her head.

"Oh, right! Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Oh, no. That's alright. Do go on."

"Ahhh... ahem. Yes. Well, about the whole... thing of us..." Anna dropped off a bit, and her sister straightened her back a little, before Anna began again.

"Well, I sort of had my memories erased, when I was little."

The Queen's eyes darkened at the memory. No one deserved to not know a piece of their own life. No one.

"So I was thinking. Maybe we could, ya know, start from square one again?" she asked, hopefully.

Elsa took a moment to compose herself, honouring her own memory, in spite of the unpleasant implications for her then-young sister.

"Square one?"

"Yeah... but this time, let's just try to be friends, alright?"

The elder gave her a smile as she considered the offer. It was a great idea, honestly. Rapidly nodding her head, the Queen gave a single word.

"Done."


	8. Chapter 8

The smell of old leather and animal fat glue mixed with the fresh air of the calming pool in the corner, now a permanent ice sculpture. The library was certainly a good place, reflected the Queen, before darting behind a bookcase. Her companion laughed, dashing past the hiding spot. Elsa smiled, and wondered how long it had been since she truly let herself have a moment of mindless fun.

The elder had found Anna beside a window, reading a patched-together tome. As she watched, the Princess hummed softly to herself, and leafed through the book, which seemed to be a scrapbook of some sort, and looked at the window briefly. Elsa saw the view, and was momentarily captivated; the glittering greenish blue of the fjord, contrasting the dark green of the forest beyond, and the slate blue of the the mountains, and above, the spires of- _Elsa's breath hitched_-her ice palace, refracting a rainbow off its roofs. _Is that what she's here for?_ Turning, Anna caught her Queen's gaze, and nearly tripped over her gown, in her haste to bow.

"Your Majesty-"

"No need, Anna," the wintry girl replied, "I was just passing by."

Schooling her halted mind into action, Anna recovered, and set her tome down, facing her friend squarely.

"Hey... as long as you're here..." Anna began. _Seriously, why am I shy around her all the sudden? What's this?_

Princess Anna continued, "I don't see you much."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking... hide 'n' seek?" the Princess asked sheepishly, twirling a braid nervously.

"Hide... 'n' Seek," her elder replied dryly, as if she was unsure she had heard correctly.

"Well, since you don't have much time. Maybe it'd be nice to just do something fun, even if only for a few minutes?"

Elsa sighed. Anna had already won, and her reasoning was spot on, if a bit hasty. This would be nice, if nothing else was this refreshing all day. Pulling her face into a smile, the Queen of All spoke, "All right; ten minutes at most, okay? And who starts?"

Elsa hummed in her hiding spot. Anna had passed a minute or so ago, and she should get on the move again, if she didn't want to be found. _It's nice_, she thought, _to just play again. Makes for a nice refresher. Maybe I should sneak off with Anna more often._ There it was again. That joyous, cold, fiery sensation. Elsa smacked herself mentally. _Wha-? _

"Hah! Found you!"

The Queen twitched, and looked up at the one who snapped her out of her private world. Princess Anna stood over her, smiling at her, like she was a cornered rat. _Or- or something._ There. Frozen fire, again, and this time it burned her face.

"How did you figure it out?" Elsa asked, ignoring her internal disquiet.

"Simple. Your ice gown doesn't know how to hide."

Following her pointing finger, Elsa spotted the train in question. _I should really correct that._

"So, your turn?" Anna asked hopefully.

The Queen sighed. It had been too long since they had last played like this, and she would never tell Anna that she really missed her voice, and everything to do with her. Her adorable, teeth-grindingly infuriating, klutzy, mischievous-

"Hey. You alright?" Anna's arms snaked around her, and the burning was back. Elsa looked into the Princess' eyes, and smiled.

"Thank you. Really. We'll do it again tomorrow, I promise. But it's time for me to go back to my study."

Anna looked at the floor, and pouted softly. _Life, and it's show, must go on, I guess. _

"Hey," Elsa mumbled, "I really liked this. Thanks."

Returning the proferred smile, Anna stood to her feet, and offered a hand to her best friend.

"You're welcome. And thank you, for being with me."

The frostbitten sensation of warmth and numbness left Elsa, as she left the room, but Anna's gaze lingered after her. Her sister, her best friend, her all-powerful liege. _What is she, really? _ Anna wondered, and turned to her scrapbook.

Full of memories, but a reminder of the awful years of waiting to just have her friend back. She looked at the window, scooping the old leather bound tome up. _I really wish Anton took more days off, so I could have this place to myself._ She sighed, for the elation that was hers today.


	9. Chapter 9

The Queen paced in her empty study, contemplating the events of the last two days. Every time she had a free moment, and Anna knew, she would spend time with the younger Princess. _And that feeling came back every time_. A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in, Kai. Please close the door behind you."

The elderly man complied, and stood next to the Queen's settee, wondering what was going on.

"Please, Kai, sit. You know I'm more at ease that way," the young ruler continued. Kai sat, and waited for the expected conversation to start, at Her leisure, of course.

Sighing, Elsa flopped onto the couch opposite him, letting herself relax, and blinked slowly at the ceiling.

"So, I have an issue, and I think you're the most trustworthy one to handle it," she began. The seneschal perked his ears. Queen Elsa already had a reputation for leaning on the council of her elder advisors, a welcome break from a father who was... mercurial. The Queen licked her lips, then opened them again.

"I've caught up on the emergency measures, in the last week; thank you for supporting me so well."

The man inclined his head submissively, acknowledging her praise.

"And so, I've been having more free time, to focus on other things."

"That is good to hear, Majesty. You may be the kindest ruler to grace our halls in a long time, but even you need a break."

"Yes, well... Good. But I've had a problem come up."

This got his attention. _The Queen of All had a problem? Perhaps, a fear?_

"What nature of problem, my Liege?"

"I've been delving into my book collection." _A bald-faced lie_.

"... and?"

"Well, I find myself... wanting."

Kai grimaced. _What could the All-Powerful possibly want, but be so shy to ask for?_

"Go on," he spoke carefully.

"Not places, or things... but people."

_Was this all? There has to be more_, Kai thought to himself.

"Unconventional things," Elsa's voice was measured.

Kai cleared his throat, and eyed the young Queen, silently asking permission to speak up. It was a given, seeing as he was Elsa's only real living link to her father's style of rule.

"Unconventional tastes suit royalty, and set trends for the common-folk."

"Yes, they do," came the reply, "but this is of a more personal nature, and I'd like this conversation to stay between us, for now." A meeting with Arendelle's collection of foreign envoys taught the importance of privacy very well.

"What can I do to serve?"

"I've been feeling... want. For a woman's company."

Kai was a little taken aback, but not shocked. _She __**has**__ been alone for too long_. _Perhaps, her needs can be used to benefit the castle's public image?_

"I just wanted to air it, Kai. I think I feel better for saying it."

The man cocked his head at her, confusedly.

"You desire... a woman's company?" _This was most unexpected_.

"Y-yes. I think it'd be nice, to get to know someone from outside the walls. Someone I can talk to, that might... provide fresh outlooks on things, for me," she stated. _Finally_, she thought, _an idea I'm happy to talk about_.

"Is there any selection process you would like me to use?"

"Yes," the Queen's voice relaxed, "I would like to select my friend... myself."

"As you command, my Queen," Kai intoned respectfully, "Was there anything else?"

"No, Kai. Thank you for meeting me. You're dismissed," the Queen stood gracefully, and followed him to the door.

_If I've learned anything from Anna, it's that I can stand to be helped_. The fire of need, at the idea of Anna, was forgotten, in her excitement to meet someone new the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Lovig Regel is Norwegian for 'Loving Rule', and I use it as the name of Elsa's castle in the city(the one we see in the movie), Fredag is the Norwegian word for 'Friday'.

The summons was nailed to the door, and a few eager passers-by crowded around the door as it closed.

Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Summons the Youth of our Ideal City,

To be her Confidante.

Eligibility requires that a Young Woman be,

Of strong will, clear heart, calm conviction, forthright knowledge,

And of clean habits.

Answers to this Summons will report to the Main Gate of Lovig Regel,

At Midday of Fredag,

At the blessing of the Queen of Our Land.

All Hail the Queen Regnant,

All Hail Queen Elsa!

As families vetted their daughters, rivalries over privilege began to surface. The stress would be palpable, but the mood of the city was anxious. Fredag would bring their next fate, as the old ones said.

On the morning of Fredag, mothers all across Arendelle frenzied and muttered at their daughters. Gowns, plaiting, and saved heirlooms, were all brought out, in hopes of attracting the Queen's favour.

Soon, a procession of young women formed at the gate, hoping to perhaps be the earliest to catch the eye of the Queen's attendants, and chattering amongst themselves, trying to gain a sense of their fellow summonees.

The great Gate opened, and a pair of guards, a man and a woman, appeared beside the elderly seneschal before the doors.

"Greetings, Summoned Ones," the man intoned clearly, "I am Kai, servant to Her Majesty. Please follow me, and we will make the will of Queen Elsa a reality."

As he turned towards the main halls of the ruling edifice, the guards watched the attendees carefully. Satisfied that all were compliant, they turned and led the horde of cautious women to the gates. Once inside, the procession was led down a pair of twisting hallways, and into an open area, beside the entrance to the royal gardens.

As the guards positioned themselves at the entrance, the door to the Wing Resident opened, and the Queen stepped into view, accompanied by her animated younger sister, who gave her Queen a pace to enter gracefully.

Resplendent in her gown and accouterments of pure ice, with a coiled braid in a bun, the Ice Queen drew all eyes, her heeled shoes announcing her presence. Several of the girls in attendance paled slightly, at the sight of a fearsome All-Power. Queen Elsa strode to a point in the centre of the room, clasping her hands before her, in a gesture of relaxed control and safety.

"Have any of you been informed of why you're here?" she asked, hoping her wishes had been communicated on the notice.

A few girls shook their plaited heads, while some just looked at the wall behind the Queen.

"Kai, thank you. You are dismissed," Elsa murmured.

With a bow, the man left the room, with only appraising glances to follow his suited form, as he retreated into the hallway. _If only everything else were this easy_, Elsa thought to herself.

Gathering her thoughts, the Queen brought her eyes up to their own once again.

"While I would like to get to know each and every one of you," she began, "it's plain that our fair place in this world has given us an abundance of youthful hope to share."

Soft titters of laughter echoed in the room, even the guards softly smiling briefly. This Queen was definitely one to be pleased with.

"Now," she continued, "I do, regrettably, have to be a little more selective among you. Please, do not take this as a measure of your worthiness, but of my own personal preference."

The laughter stopped, and the girls of the city eyed each other warily, then looked back to the Queen, flanked by her guards (which she certainly didn't need) and her influential sister. This was no longer a game, if it had ever been. The Princess' features softened, and almost looked apologetic. Almost.

"Alright," Elsa raised her voice a little, not wanting to frighten nervous souls in the room.

"If any of you are high-born, or come from families of nobility, please take your leave. This applies to current nobility only."

A low buzz arose around the girls that excused themselves from the room. Only 5 of the 40 some that had answered left. The Queen allowed herself a moment of silence, to respect those that obviously had been a little disappointed. She cleared her throat.

"Of those that remain," Elsa began, and sighed, "I would like you to leave if you fear me."

Again, a few left, this time about 8.

"Those of you from families of considerable size, please be excused," she continued.

This time, 21 left, with only 6 left.

"Now, I can get to know you by name," she intoned, and came closer to the few that remained, being careful to give none her full attention.

First, was Ingrid. The daughter of a farmer, raised in the city by friends, after her family had died in the Great Freeze Elsa had brought. Her story touched Anna, and she resolved to talk to her later.

Second, was Anise. Daughter of a merchant of exotic wares, she had come because she wanted to get to know the Queen, who no one knew. She was possessed of a fiery mane, like Anna, but spoke of needs as if they were something she disliked, and spoke of the history of England, which she had learned to loathe, through her father's business.

Third, was Annetta. She was an orphan, but had found favour with the proprietor of a local tailor, who took her under her wing. Plain and forthcoming, she was soft spoken,and loved seeing things grow.

Fourth, was Katarin. Niece of a Russian trader, she preferred ballet to ball dance, and seemed guarded about her other likes. A rebel, she was.

Fifth, was Katja. Sister of a fisherman, she loved venison and cherries. With a lithe body, she spoke highly of a friend that had taught dance for the late King, and curtsied politely, while gazing menacingly at the other contestants for the Queen's attention.

Sixth, a timid girl who spoke so quietly, Elsa leaned over to even hear her. Afraid she was not, though. Nichole was a beggar who had been dropped too often, it seemed. Adoration mixed with joy, and she beamed at her peers and her Queen, happy to see the gift of life. Her finery was only a common cloak, and a smile of the Sun itself.

Princess Anna broke her silence, and sang out her approval of all of them, as they introduced themselves.

_They all have worthy reasons to be here_, thought Elsa, _None of them really deserve to go empty handed_.

With a troubled gaze at the floor, she lidded her eyes. She'd have to disappoint someone. Again...

With a drawn out lip, and a wet look to her eyes, the young Queen looked again upon them.

"Ingrid, thank you for coming," the Queen paused, biting back a tear, "You have sacrificed much, and I am honoured by your presence. Please, ask the guards in the hall to take you to Gerda, and tell her of your situation. She'll know what to do. Th- thank you," stuttered a slightly shaking Queen.

"Nichole," the girl cocked her head and waited, "Please wait by the throne room, on your way out. I need to talk to you more."

With her head slightly hung, the emaciated beggar picked up her feet, then lifted her head and smiled again at the Queen. _Please don't make this harder than it is already..._

"Katja," with a nod, the woman picked up her skirts and began to move to walk out.

"Thank you, Katja," the Queen lilted out.

"As Your Majesty commands," Katja replied, and bowed as she opened the door and disappeared through it.

Elsa raised her head, and looked at the three remaining summons. Doubt prickled her mind, but was erased from thought a second later, by her second thought, _I'm going to be friends with someone here_, she thought happily, and smiled again at the gathering of happiness and hope before her.

"Katarin," she intoned nobly. The rebellious one shirked her nature, and stood a little straighter, looking Elsa in the eye.

"Thank you, but your happiness is with another, and I wish you well."

"Well, spoken, Your Majesty. May you be well," she replied through a neutral accent.

Sighing the Queen watched her number of contestants quickly dwindle to two. _Decision time_.

Annetta watched her hands, and blinked slowly, before sizing up the obviously inviting Princess, and returned her eyes to the Queen, who narrowed her eyes. _That was too easy_. Her body suddenly felt need, but with no idea of what she wanted, and a protective arm rested on her belly as an increasingly familiar feeling returned, but only for a moment, before it was gone.

"Annetta," she fought to keep her voice open and pleased-sounding, "you are a good person. Perhaps, too good for this life." _Yeah, right_.

As the tailor's apprentice bowed and strode out, Elsa made a mental note to order a few less gowns for her sister. _Where'd that come... ? Why?_

Looking back towards a confident-looking redhead, Elsa noticed that all was not completely naive in the last girl standing before her.

"Anise," Elsa spoke happily, "you have passed all my tests, and are not found wanting."

"Thank you, Your-"

"Ah! Ah!" Elsa waggled her finger, "Call me Elsa from now on, unless we're with official guests."

"Ye... yes. Elsa," Anise sounded out slowly, before giggling at herself, and thrusting her hand out to Anna. "Down low!" _What?_ Elsa and Anna thought at the same time, and shot looks of mystification at their new acquaintance.


	11. Chapter 11

"And... there! Again!" While the redhead congratulated herself, Elsa lamented her lack of grasp of this new game. 'Chinese Checkers', as it was called, was apparently her new friend's favourite pastime. Many new things were coming into Elsa's life, and the Queen was starting to relax, after her highly stressful entry to the court.

The Queen let out a breath she'd held, and smiled. Anise, as the girl was named, was quickly showing herself to be a good choice.

"Ah, ha ha ha ha! Beat you again!"

The girl wagged her finger at Elsa, and grinned. She preferred to show her best when she was in her element. And the last three days had been kind to her, if she dared praise herself so. The young Queen had shown herself to be very much a puzzle-box, to be turned over and over, and opened with the utmost care.

Introverted, obsessed with not being unfair to others, yet heart-achingly naive, the Queen was kind and diligent. Her dislike of men, and men of status, was immediately apparent. And the glances she gave her sister, when she thought no one saw, were absolutely shocking. This chapter to Anise's life would definitely be interesting.

"Hello-o, are you there 'ise?"

Anna's voice cut through her internal monologue, shaking the girl out of her reverie. Elsa too, for the Queen looked to the fire, hoping to hide the fiery blush of her cheeks. Anise turned back to the Princess, expertly schooling her brows into a look of query.

"Y-yes?" she stammered, struggling to not fall out of her chair, while she caught Elsa's eyes dancing, as if she were giggling at the antics.

"Oh, I was just wondering, since you and Elsa were done," Anna motioned to the circular board, "if you'd like to try your hand against me?" She clutched her hands together, not knowing whether her obvious intrusion was wanted.

"Ah, but I was tired," Anise yawned, and stretched her arms out a tad, grunting in pleasure at the action. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh, look at the time, Anna!" Elsa muttered, "It's late, and we need to go to bed."

Standing up, the Queen looked at them for a second, then excused herself from the room, leaving a tired pair of girls to wonder about putting away the gameboard.

"So, do I have a more settled accommodation?" Anise asked.

"Oh, I... " the Princess stammered, suddenly conscious of her own lack of responsibility.

"How about I'll go talk to Elsa about it, m'kay?" the new girl answered, before Anna had an answer for her.

"Alright," was her reply, "Goodnight!"

Anise caught up to Elsa in the winding hallways, slowly observing the garden in its moonlit glory, through the windows to the courtyard.

"There you are! Phew, royal maze in this place, huh?" Anise laughed at her own joke, then peeked open an eye to see the Queen giggling behind a shapely hand. Anise grinned to herself, _ The Queen is in a good mood, she'll like my idea, hopefully_.

"So, Elsa.."

"Hm?"

"I was thinking," Anise gulped down her sudden cold feet, and forged on, "I'm new here, but why don't we have a slumber party, you and I? Just the two of us?"

"Ahhhh... what, now?"

Elsa's naivety was adorable, sometimes. Anise smiled to her blonde friend, and blinked her eyes to show happiness.

"Just you and I, c'mon; it'll be fun!" Anise spread it on thickly, in hopes that Elsa would get swept up in her enthusiasm.

"Is that how that works? Just..." Elsa motioned between them, then cocked her brow at Anise questioningly.

"No, it needn't just be us," she backpedaled, "but I thought it'd be nice, for it just to be us, for a while, right?"

"Yes, you're right. It does seem like I've hardly gotten to know you," Elsa relented happily.

"So, what do we do, to have a slumber party?" Elsa asked, cautiously. The term showed up, but she never thought life was all like the books, after all. _This is innocent, right? Anise would never be interested in that, would she?_

"Well, it'd help if you let me into your room," Anise motioned playfully.


	12. Chapter 12

"Whoa..." Anise gasped, "I had heard that your favourite colour was blue, but this?"

"It was decorated before I was old enough to speak," Elsa blushed.

"It was meant to go with my hair."

"It does that very well," the redhead murmured appreciatively, looking around the room, then back to the Queen.

"So," Elsa clasped her hands behind her back, "what do you want to talk about?"

Anise cocked her head, and gazed at the Queen.

"What do you feel like doing?" she retorted playfully, almost spilling out a giggle in the process.

Elsa sat on the bed, and patted beside her, smiling but watching her new friend curiously.

"So," the common-born began, "I've been watching you."

"Obviously."

Throwing her head back, Anise smiled broadly at her Queen's obliviousness.

"What did you learn of me, in that time?"

Anise looked sideways at the blonde, and wetted her lips, preparing for an unfavourable reaction.

"I've seen how you look at your sister, Elsa."

The monarch's eyes widened in curiosity, and she blinked slowly.

"I'm not forgetting that I look very similar to her either," Anise cooed, as her hand closed in on Elsa's, who watched their hands play cat and mouse.

Elsa cleared her throat, and wet her lips nervously.

"What's your... point?" she worked through her trembling jaw. _Isn't she my friend? Do friends really talk about this?_

On cue, the fiery girl narrowed her eyes, and crawled towards Elsa like a prowling animal, and smiled almost jokingly at her.

"I have an idea, if you're interested."

Perplexed, Elsa found herself befuddled, and nearly minded to punish Anise, but her confidence clearly led somewhere, so she let it be, for now.

Gulping, she croaked out, "Please continue..."

Anise sat back down, still on her hands though, and bared her teeth.

"Let me show you what you so obviously want, Elsa," she purred.

"And what, pray tell, do I want?" the Queen heard herself say. _Is this really happening?_

Grinning more humanly now, Anise blinked in obvious satisfaction. Her Queen was right where she wanted.

"You're in love with her, Elsa," she stated factually.

"N-no! She's my sister... I love her as family."

"Stop lying to yourself, Majesty. You're obviously smitten with her," the other girl licked her teeth as she said it.

"That would be... bad?" Elsa cocked her head, and put a few inches between herself and a suddenly very close Anise.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well..." Elsa stammered out, "the Father, down at the chapel. He seems to be fond of yelling about it," she reasoned.

The ginger hung her head and chortled harshly.

"The ones that do things are the same ones that rail against them the loudest, my dear," she chided, then looked back to her blonde friend.

"So, you think he's... doing things... with his family?" Elsa slowly coughed out.

Giggling and rolling her eyes, Anise huffed.

"No. Not per se."

Elsa quirked a single brow.

"I'm just saying that he's not someone that should feel fine, just telling others who they should and shouldn't love. That's all."

"So, what are you suggesting?" the ruler asked cautiously.

"I'm suggesting," Anise waggled a finger in Elsa's face for a second, "That you and I have sex."

Elsa gasped, and let her jaw drop, as what Anise wanted finally made a semblance of sense.

"Just pretend I'm her," Anise whispered in her Queen's ear.


	13. Chapter 13

A quiet moan split the still air of Elsa's chamber.

A fiery vixen sloppily kissing her neck, Elsa was only somewhat aware of the crystals in her ice-spun nightgown loosening and letting the warmth of the moment in.

"A-Anna!"

She yelped out, as her lover stroked her ribcage, while sucking her clavicle. Grasping, her hands sought purchase on the other woman's back. Finding none, they scrabbled across her shoulder-blades, and her back arched into her partner. _Closer, I must be closer_, her mind wailed.

Finding the girl's blouse opening wouldn't be hard, if her entire body weren't acting as if it were filled with cold molasses. Finally finding her target, her hands were pushed away by the hands of authority, as the legs of her lover settled on either side of her's. With a raspy giggle, a hand cupped her breast, and kneaded it for a few seconds.

"So soft..." the voice said, again in its lilting but raspy singsong way.

Suddenly, she felt teeth around her nipple, and bucked her hips against her lover's, and quietly mewled a protest of painful need. Sucking, the mouth parted to let a soft expanse of flesh through. Quickly, the tongue swirled around her, drowning her in a world of need, that took hold of her whole mind. Just as fast, the feeling of all but the hand were gone, replaced by a line of kisses to the other side, and her mind went white on the inside again.

As the woman ministering to her body relented, she gasped for breath, and exhaled murmurs of desire.

"Anna..." she moaned out again.

Looking up to her lover, she saw a red mane of hair, and fell into babbling her need. A possessive nibble here, a dragged nail there. She was owned, by the best mistress she had ever known(which wasn't hard, as her previous count was 0, not including herself). Sighing contentedly, she grunted as her thighs were touched gently, followed by the same tongue that made her feel so enraptured.

Parting her legs, Elsa tried to lean over, to watch the woman's actions, which puzzled her.

"Just enjoy, my Queen," came that same voice, this time inflected with a wet smack of the lips.

Elsa put her head down, and closed her eyes happily. It seemed a great deal of fun, thus far.

As the tongue of her partner swirled, lapped, and pushed, she began to feel pressure. Inside her mind, in her hands, and pooling right under the girl's mouth.

As she cried out, her mind finally was eased of the tremendous need. But it was back the next moment, and she rolled her eyes, and gripped the back of her lover's head, and pushed down.

Anise let out a ragged breath, enjoying herself very obviously.

Hands went behind her calves, and stroked in time to the tongue that now withdrew, replaced by teeth and suction.

"Anna!" the Queen cried into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Anise awoke slowly, at least in her mind. The gasps or last night mixed with the regal nature of the bed she found herself in. Tossing her head to the side, she found no Queen in the area, and looked around for her clothes, shivering in the cool morning air.

Quickly, she found a dress that she remembered, and pulled it on, along with her smallclothes and light boots(a gift from the practically minded Princess), and pondered what she had heard the night before. As soon as she opened the door, she was practically bowled over by an energetic Princess.

"Oof!"

"Anise, just the person I was looking for!" Anna muttered quickly.

"Uhhhh?" Anise clutched her head, and rose from where she had fell. _Is the Princess... glowing?_

"What is... ugh," she rubbed her eyes, and looked at the nervous little noble hovering above her.

"'ise, I need to tell you something," she continued in a hushed tone, "Follow me."

As the younger sister led the approach to her chambers, Anise grinned wickedly from behind her. It was not lost on her, that she was still covered in Her Royal Majesty's need for the girl she followed now. She picked up her feet, and strode beside the Princess, mulling over the fact that she was suddenly the confidante for the most powerful duo in the land... and they didn't even know they were a duo. _Yet_.

* * *

Steepling her fingers tiredly, Queen Elsa sighed, as she listened to yet another self-important old windbag. _The colours of the Duke of Winchester's blazer... really?_

Drawing in a breath, the Queen rose to her feet, the assemblage of lesser nobles and ward councilors quieting.

"Gentlemen, I do not believe this is of critical importance," she began, obviously bored, "so I propose that we adjourn this 'meeting', and reconvene after luncheon." Elsa gestured to the clock on the wall.

As the power-mad began to file out of the room sullenly, the Queen slumped back in her chair exhaustedly, and pinched her nose with screwed shut eyes. As the door closed, she let out a breath she didn't know she had held, and briefly considered what she had actually done the night before.

_I let Anise tell me what to want... didn't I?_ She thought to herself.

_Today, I'll find out just what it is that I truly desire_, Elsa thought, as she followed the desire for truffles and smoked venison on a bun.

* * *

As the young royal opened the door to her personal suite, her pulse quickened, as she realized what she was about to do. _Now or never_, she thought grimly, as she turned to her fire-maned guest.

"Anise..." Anna stuttered out, "what I have to tell you is not to go outside this room, understood?"

As the common-born nodded, the Princess' grin faded, and she sucked in a breath, wondering what she'd learn now.

"Not even Elsa can know," she intoned feebly, playing with the hem of her bodice.

Anise knelt, and rumbled carefully, "It is understood, Your Highness."

At the sound of a giggle, she looked up, and observed the younger royal trying to cover a sheepish laugh with coughs. Once more serious, Anna fixated her friend with a stare, and beckoned her to come closer.

Rising, Anise felt herself pulled into a near embrace, but just as quickly the arms around her shoulders were gone, and she had to wonder if she had imagined the whole thing.

"Anise," she heard whispered in her ear, "I'm pregnant."

Gasping, the merchant's daughter scanned the body of the woman before her quickly. Seeing no hints of its alleged condition, she squinted her gaze at the Princess, and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I just found out this morning," Anna elaborated, much to the other's relief.

"I went to the physician for some cramping I had, and she told me this," she continued.

"Do you know who the father is?"

Anna grimaced and stared a hole in the floor tiles beside her, touching her fingertips together. Pulling up a loose strand of hair, she murmured a reply, too quiet for Anise to hear.

"Hon, I didn't hear you. Can you speak up a bit, please?"

Gathering her determination, the young noble scowled at the doorframe.

"Elsa."

"What?"

Hardly believing her ears, Anise was shocked at the claim, and wondered if her friends had gone mad.

"I've not been with anyone, 'ise!" Anna declared suddenly.

"It's just a theory, but the physician thinks that her burst of magic did... something."

Falling silent again, Anna wanted nothing more than to cry or tear something (anything) apart.

Feeling embracing arms around her she deigned to grace the mortal coil with her notice again, and saw her friend hug her gently.

"Shhh," she cooed, "I won't spoil it for anyone, alright?"

_I have a good friend here, now_. Anna thought to herself.

* * *

As the day faded into night, the royalty found themselves on a balcony overlooking the harbour.

"What's that?" Anise asked, truly interested in the sisters' study of the stars.

"That," the elder replied, "Is a vast ball of fire, burning so very far away from us, the astronomers tell us."

"Ahhh," she smirked appreciatively.

"And that?" the ginger Princess asked.

Elsa turned her view to the city, and blinked. A procession of torches and grim faces flowed towards their castle silently. Were it but for their cast light, she'd have not noticed at all.

Wordless, the Queen worked her jaw, aghast. The sight was well-known after the tumults in France, _but here?_

The younger cleared her throat again, blinking at the train of humanity with shock.

"I think..." she began somewhat lamely.

"That they want to talk to you." Anise finished for her, and they felt the pulling of a delicate hand on their sleeves.

Turning, they found themselves looking into the eyes of the clearly nervous Queen, her sapphire eyes reflecting the fire and fear below.

"Get yourselves to the stables," she hissed quietly, "And yoke two horses to a cart."

Anna grabbed her sister's sleeve, and worried that her gesture might be too needy.

"Aren't you coming with us?" she whined cautiously.

"I'm going to talk to them," the Queen whispered darkly.

"Are you... sure?"

"Yes," she continued, "Anise?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"See that my sister is safe, are you coming with us?"

Gulping, their friend gazed at the crowd before turning to the royal pair again.

"You can bet on it."

* * *

The Snow Queen hesitated before the gates to her childhood home. _Where are the guards?_ She wondered. She could not know that they were out there, part of the grim mob that had accumulated on the other side of Lovig Regel's bridge.

Pressing her hands to the wrought-iron door clasp, she breathed deeply.

"Forgive me, Mama, Papa."

She threw the large gates open with her hands and a gust of wind, and faced the crowd on the other side of the bridge. She had taken a white cloth from the kitchens, what she hoped would be an known sign of parley. Waving it, she noticed a single man and woman parting from the crowd, striding up the bridge. Continuing to carry the flag prominently, she marched across the wooden structure, knowing why they had gathered.

Meeting in the middle of the bridge, Elsa looked at the pair the crowd had sent. Representatives, if you will. She exhaled slowly, and approached the two.

"I am Queen Elsa. I speak for Princess Anna, and our friend, Anise of Arendelle. To whom have I the pleasure of speaking?" she intoned quietly, humbled by her assumed powers.

The man and woman shifted uncomfortably, and the man raised his hand.

"I am Lars Jenssen, Majesty."

"And I am Coraline, wife of Lars Jenssen."

Elsa hesitated. These people were clearly not prepared, but they spoke with passion and authority. She cleared her throat, and continued, her voice cracking.

"What may I help you with?" she asked sweetly.

Blinking, the man snorted, and opened his mouth.

"What we want," he said, gesturing to the crowd, "Is for the royal entourage to leave."

"With all speed," his slight wife clarified.

"We expect you to be gone," the man hesitated, "By tomorrow, at middag."

Elsa curtsied to the obvious representatives.

"We will be gone, by middag."

The two facing her let out a breath, _Obviously, they are not the real force behind this event_.

Elsa cleared her throat, and continued.

"We will leave Lovig Regel, and our titles. We will live far from here, and we acknowledge that we no longer have authority."

As she spoke, Elsa felt a wave of courage, as plans began to take shape in her mind. _The North Mountain_...

Straightening, The once-Queen blinked twice.

"I only ask one thing." 

"Yes?" the couple responded, suddenly looking at her like she was an old hat.

"That you be merciful to whom I showed mercy," Elsa clarified.

"Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes," the man grunted, clearly less comfortable by the second.

"We will have mercy, and you will leave," the female muttered.

"I bid you god dag," Elsa eked out, and made to turn around.

"And we bid you godspeed," the man said.

_Who even says that here? Are the English really behind this?_

Hurriedly walking back to her ancestral home, the blonde woman knew she didn't care anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

_Arendelle's last Queen_, Elsa thought to herself, as she slid down the door of her old home.

Entering the courtyard, two redheaded girls ran towards her, their arms out. The Mistress of Wind and Sky no longer cared for any of it, save her little sister. _My little sister_.

Pitching her head back, the former ruler leaned her head against the iron fittings of the door. Even as she was wrapped in loving embraces, she only just noticed the careful craftsmanship of the metal, forged so long ago. _And now it will all be gone. Forever._

"-hear me, sis?"

"Oh gods, she's hysterical!"

"NO!" she cried, pushing the two girls away from her crumpled form.

"N... no?" Anna asked, cocking her head.

With tears streaming down her face, the blonde imagined her sister's response. _A crying fit? An embrace? A tearful goodbye?_ She cleared her throat quietly.

"I... we... have been asked to leave Lovig Regel. By Middag, tomorrow."

Anise held her tongue, but shot a warning glance to Anna, and looked back to the fearful form before her.

"We need a place to go," she started.

"A place to go, and food... and matches. And lanterns. For Anna and myself."

"All good and well," the younger sister breathed, eyeing the spires and walls of her home.

"But we need someone to talk to."

"Wh... why," croaked a downcast Queen.

"Because," their friend continued, "We will want more company than just us. I can help, but I can't do it alone."

"Fine," the Queen straightened, and decided to look like the proud monarch she was. _If I must go, then I must perform my duty until I'm freed of it. Forever._

Exhaling slowly, Elsa looked around them, to see swirls of ice and snow surrounding the trio.

"I have a plan," she began, and told her two closest friends what must be done, before they spent their last night in the castle of their ancestors.


	16. Chapter 16

Picking herself out of bed slowly, Queen Elsa looked around her room, one last time and sighed. _So much has changed. First, I shut everyone I could out, then I became Queen and shut even more people out. _She let out a breath, and watched the sun begin it's daily routine outside of her window.

Acutely aware of her breathing, she padded to her closet, and took a look at the garments contained therein. Dresses, of all colours, with riding boots and shoes and hats to match. The hated gloves of her youth. They would stay here, perhaps forever. Perhaps the people would burn them. She turned away from the material goods she had always questioned the value of, and set out to find her best friends.

* * *

"... turnips, carrot seeds... are we missing anything, Gerda?"

As the young ruler entered the kitchen, she heard the portly old man's voice. _Why are they still here?_

Kai turned, and bowed low to the last Queen he'd serve. Joined by Gerda, he pledged his twilight years to her goodness.

"That's alright, Kai, Gerda. Straighten yourselves, please," Elsa spoke quietly, "and please tell me what you're doing here. You don't need to be, you know."

Pulling his form up, the elderly seneschal looked his monarch in the eye, before intoning words.

"If it pleases the Queen, we would like to serve to the end," swallowing a lump in his throat, the portly man continued.

"We have served the Throne all our adult lives. I think I speak for both of us, when I say that we'd like to see this through to the end."

A nod from the woman beside him told him he was correct.

"And if I was to abandon my two favourite royals, what sort of Head Matron would I be? I will stay, and see you all off safely."

"I... don't know what to say," the Queen hung her head, "you've always been there for us. Thank you."

"But," she continued, "if we are to survive on our own, we will need to know what we have. Please make a list of the provisions you pack. I'm going to check on the others."

With a swishing trail, Elsa noted the kitchen, one last time. The last time she was here, she had made a mess of her and Anna's relationship, felt the fire of need in her all-consuming presence, and kissed her baby sister. Her hips simply did as they were told, and carried the wistful Queen into the hall.

* * *

"Anna, you need to get up!" Anise threw a pillow roughly in the direction of the Princess' head.

"Just... more..." Anna snorted, and trailed off again.

"Seriously, Anna." Bent to the girl's ear, the common-born ginger whispered a promise.

"If you don't get up, right now, I will tell your sister you're preggers."

"Wha... ?" Anna sat up in bed, clacking her tongue against her palette, and blinking her eyes tiredly.

"Good. I'll wait for you," her friend dropped her voice.

"Is that... really what it's called... out there?" Anna made a swooping gesture with her arm, towards the window.

"Yes, Princess." Anise's mouth pulled into a smile, before they both started at a familiar knock on the door.

"Y-yes?" Anna started, unsure of who was left in the castle anymore.

"Your Highness," Gerda's matronly voice drawled, "I'm here to get you ready for your trip."

"Um, come in..."

Trying desperately to twist her tongue to slurp the drool on her upper lip, Princess Anna glanced at her bedroom door, and felt free. _For the first time in forever._

Before she left to find the Queen, Anise turned back to her young friend, and smiled.

"You have to tell her, you know."

With that, she turned to the door, and strode down the hall, looking for supplies to scavenge.

* * *

"Kristoff?"

The mountaineer turned around to see his monarch, with her trademark expression of surprise. _A brow up, lovely._

"What can I do for you, Majesty?"

"Stop it. I'm Queen for... " Elsa looked at the Sun outside, "three more hours. Stop thinking I'm going off the handle now."

The Royal Ice Master &amp; Deliverer sighed, and turned back to hitching the horses' tack to the sleigh.

"Are you sure this is everything?"

"Yes."

"Then you're all ready to go. Do you need a guide?"

"Yeah... sure... " the Queen looked around her, at the timbers of the stables she'd never see again.

"Let's get ready."

* * *

With no idea where else to go, the destination seemed obvious. Elsa's Ice Palace remained, with a few shards of the chandelier making the Throne Room look a little scary. Marshmallow was easily appeased, with an icy shack beside the ice bridge.

Anise sat down on a box of hastily packed dry goods, and gazed at the Princess. Agonizing while her sister kept busy with the various rooms' repair, Anna looked a little sick.

"Are you sure you're alright?" her friend asked concernedly.

"Y-yeah. Just give me a minute," the petite high-born sighed, and drew herself up.

"Should I be there?"

"No. Thank you, but no."

"Okay."

"It's not that I don't appreciate your support, Anise: I really do! I just..." Anna gesticulated wildly.

"This needs to be an 'us' thing, you know? Just let me tell her alone. I'll call you, when I know we're okay."

Anna braced herself on the icy staircase, observing faint swirls in the hexagon pattern of the railing. _My sister can do amazing things._ She put a protective hand on her belly, and put a foot on the step above the last, and let out a long-held breath, and pushed herself up the ascent.

* * *

Elsa was just finishing making a basic bench beside the wall, when she heard footsteps behind her. The weight of the steps made her think of Anise, but she saw her sister instead.

"Anna?"

"Please," the younger motioned towards a newly made bench, "you need to sit down for what I'm about to tell you."

Sitting down together, Anna looked around at the room.

"This is beautiful," she gasped, panning her head and tilting to see the replacement chandelier.

"It's just as beautiful as when I first stepped in here... only different."

Her sister blinked and cocked her head, raising a single fine brow.

"A good different! A very good different," Anna practically purred, and put her noble sister's hand on her belly.

"I came here, because I need to talk to you," Anna started, and turned to look at her.

"I'm," gulping a breath, she found Elsa's cheek suddenly fascinating, "pregnant."

Looking from the younger's face to her belly, the elder opened her mouth to speak, but she was beaten to it.

"It's yours. To your unspoken question, you're the other parent."

Anna tugged her sister's quaking form closer, and she felt safe. _Safer than ever, in her arms,_she thought.

"H-ow... ?" Elsa's breath came out ragged.

Blushing, Anna recounted how she had questioned the physician endlessly about the supposed result of her examination.

"So you see," she finished with dispassion, "the whole thing was not your fault. At all."

"All I'm ultimately concerned with, is that you're happy and safe," muttered the elder softly, "and since our last summer..." She thought back to freezing anything she could see, with nary a thought. She shuddered, glad it was in the past. _The past is in the past._ She sighed, and continued.

"Since our last summer, I've gotten a chance to see that my magic can live with you. It's part of me, so it'd never consciously harm you."

"Elsa, look at me."

The elder looked to the face of her sister, and saw trust. Not sadness, regret, or fear. Trust. Content. At that moment, Elsa decided. _Papa was wrong. This is safe, and this is right._

Hugging her younger sister with total trust for the first time in a long time, she smiled, and didn't care about the life they left behind, or if her sister would be safe up on this desolate peak.

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

They giggled together, and held onto each other, and sighed.

For the first time in forever, they were safely ensconced in each other's heart.


	17. Epilogue

One Month Later

With a satisfied grunt, Anna allowed herself to relax after a long day of gathering firewood. Well, if "helping gather firewood" was scouting out deadfall near the treeline, that is.

A month had passed quickly. First, the trio found a new home on the mountain of her sister's former isolation. Then, they secured a source of food. They could support a meagre existence, on sales of ice to Kristoff's revitalized ice harvest, and buy supplies at Wandering Oaken's, down the moutains. _I could really go for a sauna session right now._ As Anna wriggled into the soft comfort of her icy settee, she contemplated where life had taken her.

Her sister became Queen, and promptly she had pushed Elsa too hard. Running away, her elder had found solitude and peace. But she had marched up the mountain, dragging a 'guide' all the way. Getting used to the life of ease in the castle had softened her. Her eyes were heavy and drained, as she distantly heard a door closing in the massive edifice she called home.

"Well, it's like this-"

"Quit beating around the bush, Anise."

The redhead found the design of the room she stood in quite interesting. As Elsa lowered her brow and began to think of other things to do, the fiery girl found her tongue.

"Okay," she stammered out.

"It's like this," she paused, still not quite sure of herself.

"You and Anna... you belong together. I shouldn't get in your way, Elsa!"

Turning her gaze to her friend, the Mistress of Winter pondered her words, and let the sometimes-murky motives of the merchant's daughter show themselves.

"This was supposed to be my chance, you know," she continued, motioning at the ex-monarch.

"I wanted a chance to have my own life, without living in my father's shadow."

"And you're saying this, why? You're not living in anyone's shadow, 'ise."

Anise simply looked at the boots on her feet, hiding the blush Elsa had spotted earlier, prompting their conversation.

"I know. But... you need to be at peace."

A blonde brow picked up, and the ice-clad woman simply watched her mouth move, waiting for more explanation.

"Look, it's been hare-brained for you two lately. I think you two need some space. Sort things out. Besides,"she murmured, "the walls are... thin."

Now it was Elsa's turn to hide burning cheeks, and a pair of giggles dribbled from the friends.

"Look, I'll live in Oaken's spare shack, alright? I'll figure out something."

Closing her eyes, Elsa remembered how their friendship had begun. Tears, moans, caresses, chocolate, and fun. _Is it over now?_

"I promise I'll check up on you guys," she continued, "I'll visit... I promise I'll be here every Fredag."

"We met on a Fredag, you know."

Pulling up her cheeks, the friend of the last royalty of Arendelle smiled, and reached her arms out to her elder, wrapping her in an embrace.

"Go to her. She needs you. They need you."

Turning, the fwarm-blooded girl strode to the double doors of the castle.

"I'll check in on you two in a week!"

"You'd better."

Stepping out into the cold blasts of the mountainside, Anise didn't feel cold. Thinking about the friendly icemaster she had met a little while ago made her warm.

"Elsa?"

Poking her head into the makeshift sitting room, Elsa beamed at her sister. Slightly inflated as she was, she only pulsated warmly to her queen. _My princess._

"I was thinking about names..." Anna trailed off, watching her sister adjust pine boughs on her recliner.

"Anna, leave it."

"But-"

"You know I don't like endless debates about names anyways."

The girl in pigtails pouted and looked away, her mock frustration obviously a front. Laughter gleamed in her eyes.

"I know, I know. 'Name a child after their affinities, not what you expect of them,'" she mocked Elsa's tone.

"I don't think I should have been the one with the pretty name. You seem to be much more worthy of a pretty name."

Raking her eyes along her elder sister's reclined form, Anna pursed her lips into a smile before replying.

"From where I sit, it matches you perfectly."

Fin

A/N: I'd like to thank my friend Alex, for proof-reading this story for me. Check her out on youtube(arurie is her username)! She's super cute. Even if she's all about the kristanna(ewwwwwwwwwwww). Jk Alex. Love ya.

Thanks for reading this, everyone. May your headcanons have happy endings and stuff!


End file.
